


Dress

by LazyLazer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Canon, Victoria is still a bitch but we like her, bae over bay, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLazer/pseuds/LazyLazer
Summary: Tonight is Max's first art show, and she is nervous as hell. To top it all off, she chose tonight to get closer to Chloe. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Dress". (Never in a million years did I think I would do anything related to T-Swift, but yup. It happened. Sorry.)





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! This is my first Life is Strange fic and my first on AO3! I'm so happy to be here. As I stated in the description, this fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Dress. I hate myself a lil bit, but sometimes things just strike you the right way. Please feel free to leave any constructive comments you have. I haven't written a fic in a loooooong time. This community is the best, and I am so excited to be a part of it!
> 
> Also this will probably only be a few chapters :)

Max was nervous. More nervous than she had been in years. Today was her first art show.

She never thought she would get to this point, especially after hell week back in 2013, but here she was. Tonight, everyone would see what she went through. They would see what she and Chloe went through, and how they got through the ordeal. She didn’t know how many people to expect or if anyone she knew would be there.

The most important person would be there, though. _Chloe_.

After escaping Arcadia Bay, she and Chloe made their way to Seattle. Even though they were together and they had each other, they dealt with their fair share of hardship.

Many of their nights were spent sobbing in each other’s arms. Max felt an immense amount of guilt, as did Chloe. Especially after she found out her mother had been killed in the storm. All Chloe had to quiet her mind were David’s reassurances that her mother loved her and was proud of her. Max tried her best to help Chloe while stuffing down her own guilt about the situation, but it wasn’t enough. Max came home from school one day to Chloe passed out in the bathroom with a finished fifth of whiskey. She was unconscious and would not respond to Max’s screams. After a brief stay in the hospital, Chloe came back home to the Caulfield’s with orders to go to therapy. To quell her parents’ worries, Max agreed to go to therapy as well.

 “I’m so sorry, Max!” Chloe sobbed into Max’s shoulder, balling the brunette’s pink shirt in her hands. “I felt so empty. I just wanted to forget, even if it was just for a second.” Chloe continued to shudder. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I lost control. I’m so sorry. Don’t leave me, Max.”

“I’m here, Chloe. Forever.” Max had never said anything with more conviction. Max continued rubbing Chloe’s back until her crying quieted. “How could you think that? I sacrificed a town for you, Chloe. I need you. If you died, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Chloe sniffed and chuckled, “I realize the flaw in my logic, okay. My brain just went into overdrive I guess. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby.” Max felt her heart drop into her stomach. Did she really just say that? It was out before she had a chance to think!

Chloe raised her head from Max’s shoulder. Her face was red and tear stained. Her eyes glistened in the darkness. Max stared into her blue eyes, mouth slightly agape, not sure what to say. Chloe smirked mischievously. “What did you just call me, Caulfield?”

Max swallowed hard, “’Baby.’ I called you ‘baby.’” Max leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Chloe’s lips. She backed away quickly to see Chloe’s response.

Chloe licked her lips and her eyes dropped to Max’s for a split second. She grinned again. “If I’d known that’s all I had to do to get a little action…”

“Shut up!” Max shoved Chloe’s shoulder. “Don’t make jokes. I almost lost you.”

Chloe returned her head to Max’s shoulder and lightly brushed her lips on Max’s neck. “I can’t express how bad I feel, Maxie. I’m so sorry.”

“I know, Chloe.” She ran her fingers through her blue hair. “Just remember that I chose you. I will always choose you.”

Chloe held on tighter if it was possible. “I love you, Max.”

“I love you too, Chloe.”

 They fell asleep in each other’s arms that night. That’s when they both started healing.

Lots of therapy and few years brought them to this point. Max finished high school, Chloe got a job and her GED. They moved into their own apartment in Seattle and carried on with life. Victoria asked Max to provide photos for an exhibition, and now they were here.

Over the years, Max and Chloe’s relationship had evolved. They loved each other, and most of their relationship was comforting each other and being there for each other. They shared a bed, they cuddled, but they never really went past that point. Both of them feared they might be pushing each other too far too soon.

They talked about everything with each other except for IT. The thing. Max had the desire to do so. She knew Chloe did, too. Max was just too chickenshit to bring it up. She wished she still had her rewind powers just to test the waters. Max knew it was ridiculous to think Chloe would ever leave her. They’d come so far, and Max didn’t want to upset her or cause an argument.

Max looked at the clock in their bedroom. She had to leave, and Chloe wasn’t back from work yet. It was making her more anxious than she already was. Max had commissioned Victoria to dress her and do her make up for the evening. She wanted to look impressive, but she was also kind of hoping to wow Chloe a bit. Maybe it would make her confident enough to tell Chloe she wanted more from her. More _of_ her.

Max texted Chloe to ease her worries.

**Max:** Where are you? Are you gonna make it? :S

Chloe responded moments later.

**Chloe:** I’m headed back on the bus right now. Don’t worry!

**Chloe:** I guess I’ll give you an emoji pass today.

**Chloe:** Still meeting you there right?

**Max:** Yes. I feel sick.

**Chloe:** Are your palms sweaty?

**Chloe:** Knees weak?

**Chloe:** Arms Heavy?

**Max:** Dammit Chloe

**Chloe:** Don’t vomit on your sweater Max!

**Max:** I hate you.

**Chloe:**  MOM’S SPAGHETTI

**Chloe:** Ok, I’m done.

**Chloe:** You love me!

**Max:** Ugh you’re right. I do.

**Chloe:** That’s right. I’ll see you there babe. Don’t worry. It will be great.

**Chloe:** Almost as great as you.

**Max:** Oh you shush

Max blushed.

**Chloe:** I love you Max!

**Max:** I love you too baby


	2. Part II

“Max, stop fidgeting. You look hot.”

Victoria smacked Max’s hand away from adjusting the hem of the dress. It barely reached mid-thigh. The dress was a backless lace dress with lace cap sleeves. It was more snug than she was used to. Victoria insisted she needed it to be tight to accentuate the little bit of curves she had.

“Put your lips like this.” Victoria pursed her lips as if to kiss someone. Max followed her direction. Victoria took a tube of lipstick and smeared it over Max’s lips.

“Good. The trash queen won’t be able to keep her hands off you.”

“Do you always have to be so bitchy, Victoria?”

“I do,” she said, applying a different type of lipstick to her own lips. “Leave your clutch in here. In two minutes, come out and grab a glass of champagne. Sip it slowly. I don’t want you drunk at any point tonight. Walk around and mingle. I will introduce you about 30 minutes in.”

Max nodded. She looked at herself in the mirror and was stunned. She could say with certainty that she never looked this good in her life. “Wow, I love it! Thank you so much!” This is exactly what Max had hoped. This was going to get Chloe's attention for sure.

“I told you, you look hot. Now, please, for the love of god, try not to embarrass me,” she commanded.

_Too late, it’s me we’re talking about,_ Max thought. “I won’t Victoria.”

“Okay. Take a breath, then come out smiling.”

She started to walk out the door, but stopped abruptly. She turned back to Max.

“It’s a beautiful show, Max. You should be proud.” Before she turned, Max saw a sliver of a smile cross her lips.

* * *

 

Max did as instructed and left the back room of the gallery with a smile on her face, albeit an uneasy smile.

There were _a lot_ of people in the gallery, far more than Max had anticipated. Max took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she walked toward one of her photos. She walked to the bar, grabbed a flute of champagne as she was told, and then made her way around the room. As she walked, Max did what she did best and eavesdropped on some conversations.

“I ADORE the lighting in this photo. How did she do that?”

“I heard that she took this with a Polaroid. I didn’t know you could take a photo this good with one of those.”

“The girl with the blue hair is gorgeous in this one.”

_Hell yes she is_ , Max thought. She smirked and took a sip of her champagne. Where is she anyways?

Max made her way around the room, but did not spot her blue-haired girlfriend.

“Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for coming. As I’m sure you’re already aware, tonight we display ‘In Memoriam’ by Maxine Caulfield. Max, will you please come up.”

Max held her breath as she walked forward toward Victoria.

 “Max took these photos before the tragedy in Arcadia Bay a few years ago. She wanted to display them tonight in memory of the friends we lost and the lives we all left behind after the storm. Please join me in giving Max a round of applause.”

The crowd erupted in applause. Max nodded her head and waved her hand, mouthing thank you to the crowd. The clapping died down, but someone was still clapping loudly and purposefully. Max looked in the direction of the noise and locked eyes with her blue-haired beauty.

Chloe smirked at Max. Max gave a small wave. Chloe mouthed at her, _“You look amazing!”_ Her eyes were wide and she made a motion indicating that her mind was blown. Max looked at the floor, smiling and blushing.

“—please feel free to speak with Max. If you’re interested in any prints, please come and see me. Enjoy the show!” Victoria finished speaking and placed the microphone back in its stand.

Victoria walked over to Max and grabbed her elbow. Max noticed her eyes were glistening. She whispered into Max’s ear harshly, “You have to stay until there are only a few people left. No running off to hidden corners with Carrie. Got it?”

“Of course not,” Max said, patting her gently on the arm. A tear rolled down Victoria’s cheek and she walked into the back room.

_I’m so sorry, Victoria. I know you lost people, too._

Max began circling the room once more. She heard laughter across the room and saw Chloe surrounded by a group of people. She didn’t recognize any of them, but Chloe had no problem speaking with strangers. After the laughter died down, she looked up and saw Max looking at her. Max had never seen her look so beautiful. She had tied her blue hair back into a small pony tail, and some of it was falling forward into her face. She wore black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a thin, black tie. She was wearing her usual suspenders correctly for once. She had her sleeves rolled up to show off her tattoo. She looked incredible.

Chloe noticed Max admiring, so she spun around so Max could see the full package. When she faced Max again, she raised her hands and shrugged as if to ask what Max thought. Max gave her two thumbs up and a smile. Chloe smirked and winked at Max. If Max hadn’t been paying attention, she would have missed it. Right before a woman tapped Chloe on the shoulder, Max witnessed Chloe’s eyes travel down her bare legs and the blush that followed. _I got her attention, I guess._

Max continued admiring Chloe. Neither of them wanted to take their eyes off of one another. Even while Chloe was speaking with the stranger, she kept glancing over to Max. Max wondered if the people in the room knew about them, if they could tell from her photos that she was in love with Chloe. Max hadn’t realized it at the time, but as she went through her photos for her show, she could tell. _How naïve you were_ , she thought to herself. Every moment she chose to capture, the angle, the lighting, the framing conveyed love and desire. Max hoped Chloe could tell, too.

Max’s reverie was abruptly interrupted by a patron that told her how much he loved her work. It was hard for Max to pull her eyes from Chloe. She gave Chloe a subtle wave, and Chloe blew her a kiss.

Everyone might see that there is something between them, but they have no idea. They don’t know that Max loves tracing Chloe’s tattoo while she sleeps. How Chloe holds Max when she’s upset and runs her hands up and down her back, comforting her in a way that no one else can. How Max knows that Chloe can do anything. How Chloe pushes Max to be the best version of herself. They have no idea what they sacrificed to be here.  

As the night drew to a close, Max was socially exhausted. She didn’t think she had ever talked so much in her life. She had thanked so many people and explained pieces to all that asked.

“Do you want to know how much you made tonight?” Victoria looked very pleased.

“Sure,” Max sighed.

“Are you ready?

Max nodded.

Victoria grinned. “You made $10,000 tonight, Max.”

Max’s jaw dropped. “Wuh…h-how?”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “Really, Max? When are you going to admit that you’re good at this?”

Max stared at Victoria incredulously. “You can come and pick up your check tomorrow. Have a good night.” Victoria winked and shooed her off.

Just as Max turned around to walk away, Chloe appeared directly in front of her. Chloe was beaming.

“Hey, Maximus! Great show you got here. Whoa, hey, are you okay?”

Without hesitation, Max flung her arms around Chloe. Chloe’s hands went to their usual spot on the small of her back. “Max, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

Max placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulders and pushed back so she could look her into her blue eyes. “Thank you for being here, baby.”

“Of course! I never would have missed this.” Chloe rubbed Max’s arms. “For real, are you alright?”

“I’m the best I’ve ever been. I missed you, though,” Max smiled. Chloe still look slightly concerned. Max leaned in, running her hands up Chloe’s chest to her neck, and pulled Chloe into a soft but passionate kiss. When Max pulled away, Chloe stared at her incredulously, her eyes glossy. Max could almost see Chloe’s brain process what just happen and then suppress everything inappropriate she was thinking.

Chloe cleared her throat and scratched the side of her head, backing away from Max’s embrace. “Not that I’m complaining,” Chloe started, making hand gestures indicating she was experiencing some type of discomfort, “But you better start explaining why you’re feeling me up in public.”

Max loved it when Chloe got flustered. She smirked and said, “Hmmm. Let me put this in terms you’ll understand." Max embraced Chloe, standing on her tip toes to get close to her ear. She whispered, “I made hella cash.”

Chloe shivered and chuckled. “I knew you would.”

Max pulled back to see Chloe’s face, that was a wonderful shade of pink, and continued, “But most importantly, you’re here. You’re here experiencing this with me. Looking at what I’ve done here, explaining to people my inspiration, it all comes back to you. You’re my everything. I love you, Chloe. More than anything. Do you want to know why I chose you?”

Chloe nodded. “Sure,” she whispered.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of you dying in that bathroom without knowing how much you matter. You’re not less important because you’re one person. You’re more important because you’re you. You deserve to be alive, Chloe, and now this whole room of people understands that.”

Chloe had tears forming in her eyes. Chloe hurriedly captured Max’s lips. The kiss was short but full of longing. “I love you so much, Max,” she whispered breathlessly, and she held Max tighter.

“Ah-HEM.”

Max and Chloe both jumped and looked toward the sound, the moment destroyed.

“You guys are gross. Get out of my gallery,“ Victoria huffed.

Max loved that Chloe could rebound flawlessly from moments like this. Chloe scowled and flipped off Victoria. Then she grabbed Max’s hand and started dragging her toward the door. Max stumbled a bit because of the heels. Using her best sorority girl voice Chloe shouted back, “Bye, Bitchtoria. Love you, mean it!” With that, they were out the door and on their way to the bus stop.

Max laughed while Chloe cackled. When they calmed down, Chloe stopped in her tracks. “You know what, let’s splurge tonight.” Chloe stepped to the curb and used her fingers to whistle for a cab.

A cab came screeching to a halt in front of them moments later. Max gave Chloe a slow clap. “Gettin’ pretty good at that, city girl.”

Chloe stuck her thumbs under her suspenders and snapped them. “Impressed?” She flashed a grin at Max as she opened the cab door.

Max didn’t know what came over her in that moment. She walked toward Chloe and the cab, stopping close to Chloe’s face. She placed her hand on Chloe’s waist and ran her hand over to Chloe’s ass. “Extremely,” Max said, squeezing.

Chloe’s jaw dropped. Max slid into the cab. Chloe was frozen. _Oh my god, did I really just do that?_

After a few seconds the cab driver asked, “Are you getting in, miss?”

Chloe jumped and rushed over to the other side of the car, sliding in next to Max. She didn’t make eye contact with her, but she accepted Max’s offer to hold hands. Chloe spent the cab ride with her head against the window, her blush reaching her neck.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is the last, much longer, chapter of this story. I would like to warn you that this is my first time writing smut. It was so difficult. To all of you that do this on the regular, I commend you. I've never had more difficulty writing anything. I hope that you enjoy it! Thank you for all of your support and comments so far. I'm glad there are people out there that love these characters as much as I do.

Max and Chloe exited the cab, rejoined hands, and made their way up the stairs to their apartment. Max felt so relieved the show was over. Now she could focus on her love.

Chloe had her keys in the door trying to get the door to open. “GOD, I hate this fuckin thing.” She twisted the keys to no avail. “Got one of them pipe bombs on you, Super Max?”

Max giggled. That was one of her favorite of the few good memories they made that week. Chloe was so jealous of Warren it was adorable. Then when Max got on the other side of the door with her rewind, she loved hearing Chloe curse it out. “Fuck you door!” she said as she kicked the apartment door. With that, the door popped open. She smirked, “Ladies first.”

Chloe tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter. “So, Max, I’m starved. We can order in whatever you want. My treat! We can get pizza, or food from that one place you…”

Chloe looked at Max concerned. “Max, are you alright?”

Max started toward Chloe with her hands out but hesitated. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn’t think that attacking Chloe would be the best way to approach it. _How do you start this stuff? What do you say?_

“Max, your hands are shaking.” Chloe walked up to Max and pulled her into an embrace. “Alright, seriously, what is going on? Did something happen? You didn’t have to rewind, did you?!”

Chloe was starting to get frantic, and Max needed to stop the thought process soon before the night was ruined. She needed to say something. ANYTHING!

“Chloe…”

“Did someone hurt you? Is it that Brice guy again? I swear to god, I will fuck him up.”

“Chloe! No, no it’s nothing like that.” Max pulled away from Chloe, keeping her hands on her neck. She started playing with the small hairs on her neck for something to do.

Chloe takes a deep breath. “Okay…” Chloe searched Max’s eyes as if they held the answer.

 “Chloe…oh my god this is gonna sound so stupid.”

“You know you can tell me anything, babe, no matter what.” Chloe’s hands moved from her back to her hips making Max shiver.

“I…I was wondering, you know, if you think…if you…”

“Max…”

“Maybe, if you wanted to we could…”

Chloe raised an eyebrow “We could...”

“Goddammit!” Max huffed.

“Okaaaaaaay….”

 “CHLOE, I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!” Max accidentally shouted in frustration. Max covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide. Chloe’s mouth dropped open in shock, clearly not expecting this. Max looked at the floor and pulled away from Chloe’s grasp. Chloe’s hands fell limp at her sides. The silence felt uncomfortable.

Max started to ramble, “I…I know we’ve been tiptoeing around it for a while. I wasn’t ready for a long time and we never talked about it, and then I didn’t want to bother you or stress you out. I know that I’m not the most beautiful person in the world, and I’m not experienced, but I love you and I want you. I was hoping that you might want me too. Like I said, I understand if…” Max’s babbling was quickly cut off by Chloe’s lips.

Max’s heart swelled as Chloe began to kiss her with more passion than she ever had. Max welcomed Chloe’s tongue into her mouth and used her own tongue to deepen the kiss. This action elicited a low groan from Chloe. Chloe ended the kiss to come up for air. She rested her forehead against Max’s.

“You, Miss Caulfield, are hilarious. Of course I want you! I wasn’t going to paw at you constantly because that’s not cool. I would have waited forever. Hell, cobwebs could be forming down there and-“ Max captured Chloe’s lips in another kiss.

“Imma stop you right there, pal. Gross.”

Chloe snickered. “Well, I’m not done.”

“Oh?” Max returned her hands to Chloe’s neck.

“I’ll keep it quick. First, I don’t care how experienced or inexperienced you are. You could fill the Grand Canyon with all of the fucks I do not give.” Max laughed aloud at this.

“Second, you’re so beautiful, Max. You are the most beautiful person. I hate that you’ve had to think for even one second that you weren’t attractive enough. I love you so much, and I want you so badly. It’s hard for me to keep my hands off you most days. Don’t ever doubt that. Also,” she gestured to the dress, “Have you seen yourself tonight? You look absolutely stunning in that dress. Your legs and your ass and your…mmm. Drool. Seriously.”

Max smirked at Chloe. Why did she doubt Chloe would want this? This was Chloe Price we were talking about. Knowing that Chloe was into it and that the dress had worked its magic revived the confidence she left at the door of their apartment.  “Well, that’s kind of unfortunate.”

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. “Huh? What’s unfortunate?”

“I’m flattered that you love it on me but…” Max grasped on to Chloe’s suspenders for balance and stood on her tiptoes to whisper into Chloe’s ear. “I only bought this dress so you could take it off.”

Max could see the shudder travel down Chloe’s body. Max now stood in front of Chloe, biting her lip, waiting for something to happen. Anything. Chloe’s eyes were filled with lust, her breathing was heavy. Max was about to say something to break the silence, but Chloe shot forward and captured Max’s mouth with hers.

_Dog, yes, this is exactly what I wanted._ Chloe kissed her hard. Tongue and teeth worked together making Max moan.

Max felt Chloe’s hands slide down her waist to just under her ass. Chloe lifted her, and Max squeaked, instinctively wrapping her legs around Chloe’s waist.

“We are going to bed. Now.” Chloe moved them as quickly as she could to their bedroom with Max giggling the whole way.

Upon entering the room, Chloe placed Max on her feet at the end of the bed. Chloe captured Max’s lips for a quick kiss and then asked, “Are you sure, babe? We don’t have to do this.”

Max huffed, “Yes, I want to do this. Please.”

“Well if you are uncomfortable at any point, tell me. If you don’t like something, tell me. You aren’t going to hurt my feelings. Got it?”

“Yes babe. Thank you.” Max kissed her softly. She then began working her way down Chloe’s neck, nipping and kissing how she knew Chloe liked it.

She felt Chloe’s shaking hands caress her shoulders and back. She heard Chloe’s breathing hitch.

“So uhh…shall the dress fulfill its destiny?” Chloe chuckled.

“That’s up to you,” Max whispered then continued her work.

With shaking hands, Chloe undid the button behind Max’s neck. Then she slowly ran her hands down Max’s bare back and began unzipping the bottom half of the dress.

“Just so you know, I think you look amazing tonight too,” Max said, slipping her hands under Chloe’s suspenders and pulling them down her arms.

Chloe pulled back from Max with a smirk and winked. “Thanks babe.” With that, Chloe began slowly pulling the sleeves off of Max’s shoulders. Max adjusted herself to help Chloe remove the dress from her arms. Chloe pulled the dress down slowly, keeping her eyes on Max’s. She pushed the dress over Max’s hips and it slid down to the floor.

Max was exposed in front of Chloe for the first time and had an overwhelming desire to cover herself. Despite her discomfort, she continued looking Chloe in the eyes. Chloe wasn’t moving. Max could almost hear the gears in Chloe’s mind turning, wondering if it was appropriate to look or touch. Max took hold of Chloe’s shaking hand and placed it on her breast. Chloe let out a breath she must have been holding. Max felt Chloe’s hand hesitantly begin to squeeze her breast. Chloe seemed mesmerized by Max’s chest.

“You are goddamn beautiful, Max.”

Max leaned into Chloe’s touch, and Chloe ran her thumb over Max’s nipple causing her to shiver.

“That’s it. We are throwing out all of your bras. You’re not allowed to wear them anymore.”

Max chuckled. She loved the attention, but she wanted to touch Chloe too.

Max gripped Chloe’s tie and yanked her forward to her lips. Max kept Chloe’s mouth busy while she unknotted the tie. She threw it aside and began working on Chloe’s buttons. Chloe helped her by shrugging out of her shirt. Max was in awe of her body. She wondered how she had not noticed before how toned Chloe was. Max placed a hand on Chloe’s chest and ran it down between her breasts.

“Can I take off your bra, Chlo?”

Chloe swallowed hard. “Of course. I’m all yours.” She smirked.

Max reached around Chloe and unclasped her bra. Max grabbed the front of it while Chloe shrugged off the straps. Max tossed the bra aside, taking in the gorgeous sight in front of her.

“I didn’t know they were pierced.”

“Are you really that surprised, Caulfield?” Chloe chuckled.

Max shook her head and leaned into Chloe for a kiss. Max ran her hands up and down Chloe’s torso. She loved the sound Chloe made every time her fingers would catch on one of the piercings.

“Damn that feels hella good.”

Max bit her lip with a smile. She didn’t really know what she was doing, but she could at least tell that Chloe was enjoying herself. She leaned in and gave Chloe a soft kiss. “Sit,”she said softly.

Chloe did as commanded and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked on in wonder as Max straddled her lap. Once situated, Max dove in to Chloe’s lips, taking control. Chloe’s hands began running up and down her body.

Max adjusted herself on Chloe’s waist trying to scoot closer to get to her neck.

“Aaaah FUCK!”

This sudden outburst startled Max, making her pull back to look at Chloe. “Are you okay?!”

“Fuck…yeah, I’m fine babe. That just…wow, I must be really worked up.”

“What?”

“Just when you-”Chloe shook her head and said, “Come here.”

Max leaned in for a kiss as requested. Chloe’s hands went straight to Max’s waist, and Chloe pulled Max down on herself, causing Max to grind into her. “MMM,” Chloe broke the kiss, “Holy shit.” Chloe began shifting her hips to meet Max’s rhythm.

_Oh my…I’m helping her get off!_

Max looked at Chloe’s face contorted in pleasure. It was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She had her insecurities about this situation. She was worried she wouldn’t know what to do, what to say, or how to initiate things. Seeing the look on Chloe’s face seemed to erase the fear completely. She knew what to do. Being a virgin didn’t mean she didn’t understand how it worked. She realized she didn’t care if it was smooth or graceful; the woman beneath her was going to love her no matter what happened.

Max began kissing and biting at Chloe’s neck, continuing to grind into her. She had to agree, it felt really good. She could feel the wetness in her underwear, feeling a rush inside of her with each motion.

“Jesus Christ, Max,” Chloe said breathlessly.

Max placed a gentle kiss on Chloe’s neck. She pushed Chloe down so she was lying on the bed. “I want to touch you, baby.”

Chloe was mesmerized by Max grinding on top of her. Chloe looked at Max committing everything to memory. _Probably building up that “spank bank” she is always talking about_ , Max thought.

Chloe came out of her trance and gulped, “O-okay. You sure?  We can still stop if you-“

Max put a finger to Chloe’s lips. “I don’t want to stop. I want to touch you.”

Chloe nodded in understanding.

“Scoot up,” Max commanded.

Chloe quickly did as she was told. Max joined her at the head of the bed, straddling Chloe’s waist once more.

Max slid her hands down Chloe’s torso. Chloe was fucking beautiful. Max decided she probably didn’t tell Chloe that nearly as much as she deserved. Tonight she was going to prove it to her.

Max quickly unbuckled Chloe’s belt, and pulled it out of the loops. She tossed it across the room making Chloe chuckle. Her hands rushed toward Chloe’s pants button. She unbuttoned her pants and rapidly unzipped them.

“Max are you sure you wanna- OH FUCK!”

Max quickly found Chloe’s clit and rubbed it in slow circles. She was so wet Max struggled to keep her finger on target. Max laid down next to Chloe and resumed her task. “Is this okay, baby?” Max purred.

“S-so good.” Chloe hummed in pleasure.

“You feel amazing.” As Max continued, she noticed her hand working faster as Chloe’s breathing quickened. Max could not look away from the gorgeous woman writhing in pleasure beside her. Chloe was her best friend, confidant, and partner in crime. Max wondered how she got so lucky.

“H-hey baby?”

“Yes, love?”

“C-could you…I need you i-inside me.”

Max felt her heart stop. “Sure, baby.” Max leaned over and kissed Chloe, making Chloe moan into her mouth. She removed her hand from Chloe. “Lift up your hips for me.” Chloe did what she was told, and Max slid down her pants and underwear. Chloe was bare in front over her, her folds glistening in the darkness. Max couldn’t help but stare.

“Take a picture, why don’t ya?” Chloe smiled.

“Shut up, you.” Max crawled on top of Chloe and took Chloe’s right nipple in her mouth.

“Fuuuuuck.” Chloe’s hips jerked up towards Max. Max reached her hand down to touch Chloe, providing the friction Chloe desperately wanted.

“I…am I gonna hurt you?”

Chloe began to pant with Max’s motions. “N-No, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry.” Chloe reached up and put her hand on Max’s cheek. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“AH! Y-yes you do. You’re doing so good. You got this, babe.”

Max tentatively removed her fingers from Chloe’s clit and slid two inside of Chloe gently.

Chloe moaned so loudly Max was sure the neighbors could hear. Max wanted to continue doing whatever made Chloe make that noise. She needed to hear it again. Her confidence building, she began increasing the pace of her fingers, pumping them in and out of Chloe. Chloe began to whine and moan even louder than before.

“Fuck, Max, that feels so good!”

Max smirked to herself, feeling proud that she was able to do this for Chloe. She wondered why this had taken so long for her to be comfortable with. Chloe looked so gorgeous, a sheen of sweat now developing across her bare chest.

“Fasterfasterfasterfaster..”

Max began pumping her fingers as quickly as she could. Her arm was starting to ache from the motion, but she didn’t care. There was no way in hell she was going to stop. Chloe started moving her hips to match Max’s rhythm.

“Ohhh…ohhhh, baby I’m gonna come!”

Max leaned down to whisper into Chloe’s ear. “Come for me, beautiful.”

Chloe needed no further encouragement. Chloe tightened around Max’s fingers hard and let out a loud moan. Max felt Chloe’s juices releasing all over hand. Max kept her hand in place while Chloe rode out her orgasm. Chloe pulled Max into a fervent kiss like she was afraid this was all a dream and she was going to wake up at any moment.

Chloe pulled away and said breathlessly, “I love you, Max Caulfield.”

“I love you more.”

Max removed her hand from Chloe and laid down beside her. She kept her soaked hand raised above her, not really sure what to do with it. She could get up and wipe it on a towel, but she didn’t want to leave Chloe’s side.

Chloe chuckled at her. “Sorry for the mess,” Chloe winked.

“No problem. That was amazing!”

“Imagine what it was like for me,” Chloe said, reaching up and taking Max’s wrist.

Chloe gave Max a devious smile. She wasn’t sure how Max would react to what she was about to do, but while they were testing the waters, she thought she might as well go for it. Chloe took Max’s wet fingers and stuck them inside her own mouth.

Max’s eyes widened in shock. She felt a jolt in her core. _How is that so fucking hot?_

Chloe kept eye contact with Max while she sucked on her fingers. Max became increasingly aware of her own need. With a pop, Chloe released Max’s fingers. Keeping hold of Max’s wrist, Chloe pulled herself on top of Max.

Chloe wrapped herself around Max in an embrace. “That was amazing, Max. Are you okay?”

Max was a little taken aback by Chloe’s tenderness. It was just moments ago that she was inside of her. “I’m great,” Max said with a giggle. “That was really…”

“Really…?”

“Fucking hot.”

“Hell yeah it was.” Chloe was pleased that she hadn’t scared Max away from sex forever. She decided she would check in with Max regardless. “Do you wanna keep going? I would love to return the favor.”

“Y-yes please.”

Chloe looked at Max skeptically. “You sure?”

“Mmhmm!” Max nodded her head quickly.

“Well…how would you feel about me maybe, perhaps going…uh…going down on you?”

“You mean…” Max raised her eyebrows.

“Yup. That’s what I mean.”

“Uhhhhh…”

“It’s okay, Max. I know that’s a really big step. Don’t worry about it. We can just-“

“NO! No, it’s okay. I think we should do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you can tell me to stop if you don’t like it. Pinky promise me you will.”

Chloe presented her pinky finger to Max. With a giggle, Max wrapped her pinky finger around Chloe’s.

“Okay, great. I feel a lot better now.” Chloe smiled and planted a kiss on Max’s collar bone.

Chloe quickly worked her way down Max’s torso planting kisses on every inch of skin in sight. Chloe slipped her fingers into the waist band of Max’s black underwear. She paused her kisses to say, “Why the fuck are you still wearing these?”

As Max laughed, she lifted her hips to help Chloe remove her underwear. Chloe tossed them aside and looked down at her prize. Max was completely naked in front of her, and she was amazed by her.

“Chloe…is something wrong?” Max was beginning to panic. She had never been looked at that way before and began to wonder if there was something wrong with her body.

Chloe shook her head. “Well Caulfield…you’re not allowed to wear underwear anymore either,” Chloe teased.

“Oh my god, you ass!” Max nudged her gently with her leg. “I thought there was something wrong with me.”

Chloe leaned forward and continued her kissing expedition. “Absolutely not,” Chloe murmured, “You’re fucking perfect.”

Chloe had made it to her destination between Max’s legs, but she decided to place a few kisses on each thigh before settling herself in to complete the task at hand. Max felt Chloe’s breath on her core, making her quiver.

“I love you, Chloe.”

“I love you too, Max,” Chloe whispered sweetly. Max felt Chloe’s hand grasp her own, a sign of reassurance and caring, letting Max know that she is still there for her. This simple act erased any remaining trepidation from Max’s mind.

Chloe winked, and then placed her tongue on Max’s slit, broadly stroking from bottom to top. Max shuddered and squeaked. Chloe did not continue, so Max squeezed Chloe’s hand to let her know to continue. Chloe picked up on the message and performed the action again, stopping at Max’s clit. She began to work her tongue in slow circles around it, stopping occasionally to suck.

Max began shaking in earnest, overwhelmed by the feeling her girlfriend was creating inside of her. Max didn’t know what to do with herself or what to focus on. She decided she would focus on the feeling itself and try to define it. Max felt a rush in her entire being. She felt like something was coming but when it was close, it would slink away. She felt excited.

Max closed her eyes trying to focus harder. Her breathing was paced. She felt Chloe’s tongue swiping over her clit. She felt her heart matching Chloe’s rhythm.

“Oh my god,” Max sighed in pleasure.

She could feel Chloe’s lips turn up in a smile. Chloe pulled her mouth away from Max, much to Max’s dismay.

“I’m gonna try something. I think that you’ll like it, but if it’s too much tell me to stop.” Max nodded in response. “Relax,” Chloe cooed.

Max took a deep breath and released it. She felt Chloe’s fingers on her, and then she felt one of her fingers slip inside her. It was an odd sensation, but she wasn’t in pain.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Max nodded.

With that, Chloe returned her tongue to Max’s clit, her finger remained still inside. Max felt the rush, the anticipation, the longing for release once again. Her heart returned to its frantic rhythm. She started thinking about what she and Chloe were doing. Chloe’s beautiful face contorted in pleasure. The noises she made as she got close.

Max began to roll her hips to Chloe’s rhythm, Chloe’s finger creating friction inside of her. Max began to feel that feeling again, that something was about to burst forth, but it slunk back into the shadows. Max felt eager. Max felt ready. Max felt pleasure. Was she even breathing anymore? Max felt…

Bliss.

With one last roll of her hips, Max felt her core explode with pleasure. Finally, at last, she reached the climax she was building toward, and it was the most incredible feeling. She expected it to feel good, but she had no idea it would feel this good.

Chloe crawled over Max, and captured Max’s lips with her own. Max could taste herself, especially when Chloe’s tongue entered her mouth. Max sucked on it eagerly, wrapping her body around Chloe’s. She tried to convey how thankful she was, how perfect Chloe was, and how much she loved her. Max loved Chloe with her entire being, unconditionally, with no barriers.

They shared a few more kisses before Chloe rested beside Max, snuggling into her side with an arm wrapped around her waist.

“So?” Chloe asked.

“So.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, Chloe’s smile reached her ears. Max could feel her cheeks heating up. Even after all this, Chloe was still making her melt with the simplest smile.

“You never cease to amaze me Super Max,” Chloe said, drawing shapes on Max’s exposed belly.

“What do you mean?” Max giggled and swatted Chloe’s hand’s away, fearing a tickle attack.

“You have an amazing art show, hella cash, you wore a sexy dress to get me into bed…”

Max snorted, “Yeah. I did do that.”

“…AND you didn’t even bother to buy a girl dinner first? I am shocked. Truly!” Max laughed and shoved Chloe away. Max then climbed on top of Chloe, straddling her waist once again for a better point of attack. The two of them suddenly realized their situation, and laughed nervously at one another.

Chloe cleared her throat, “Well, Maxie, before we go another round can we get pizza? I need the foods.” Chloe patted her own belly.

“Oh my god, babe, I am so sorry! I forgot you were-“

Chloe cut her off with a kiss. “It’s fine! I got a snack.”

With that, Max pushed Chloe down to the bed. “You’re the worst!”

“You love me!”

“I do.”


End file.
